The present invention relates to the general field of quality control in two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) tomographic imaging.
A preferred, but nonexclusive, application lies in quality control for tomographic images of parts made out of composite material and used in particular in the field of aviation.
Tomography is a technique commonly in use in the field of nondestructive quality control of parts in order to obtain a 2D or 3D reconstruction of internal defects of a part. By using an imaging appliance, this technique makes it possible to view and to quantify accurately the characteristics of defects inside a part (three-dimensional position, size, form factor, etc.).
Furthermore, it is known to use image quality indicators (IQI) for evaluating the quality of tomographic images acquired using the imaging appliance. Typically, such IQIs are phantoms (which may also be called calibration parts) that include inclusions and asperities acting as defects. In association with a computer program, such phantoms thus assist in determining one or more parameters characterizing the quality of tomographic images, such as in particular spatial resolution in various directions, signal-to-noise ratio, uniformity, etc.
Nevertheless, presently-known phantoms are not adapted to the quality control of parts, and in particular of parts made out of composite material. In particular, such phantoms are generally prismatic in shape, giving rise to artifacts in the tomographic data obtained from the 2D or 3D reconstruction of the part.
There thus exists a need to be able to have a phantom for quality control in 2D or 3D imaging of parts, but without presenting the above-mentioned drawbacks.